What is Meant to Be
by klarolinefictionlover
Summary: It's two months after graduation, and Tyler is back. But life is not what Caroline thought it would be. She begins to realize she misses having Klaus in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline sighed. It had been two months since she had seen Klaus at her graduation. His gift of allowing Tyler to return had originally made her excited. She knew she loved Tyler, he was her boyfriend. They had been through a lot together. But here they sat at the Mystic Grill, hearing another one of his stories from his time away, and she realized things between them were no longer the same.

Maybe he had changed. He'd been away, traveling, seeing and doing things. Yes, he had been running for his life, but he'd still been doing things. And he couldn't stop talking about them, over and over again. The people he'd met, especially running with other werewolves. It occurred to her, maybe he should be with one of them. She was a vampire, he was a wolf. They were supposed to hate each other, that is what history dictated. But they didn't, they'd known each other for to long before they both transformed into what they were now.

She was different, even if he wasn't. She now realized that Tyler was actually boring her. Without a shared enemy, there wasn't much to hold them together. High school was over, they were about to start at different colleges. When Klaus was her enemy, she had held on to the idea of her and Tyler, had held on and would not let go. But little by little, Klaus began to nudge his way into her heart. And without intentionally deciding, metaphorically, one finger at a time had released her old flame; until she was holding on with nothing anymore. Perhaps it was time to let go.

Tyler hadn't understood why she kept the drawing from Klaus. For the longest time, she didn't know herself. But she came to realize that it signified someone being vulnerable with her, and having a permanent object of that moment that no one could take away. A permanent vulnerability that Klaus had given to her; he had opened himself up to her, shown her who he really was.

Caroline admired that. It was the most personal gift anyone had ever given her. His drawing was one of her most valued possessions. Because it now meant so much to her, she had framed it. Paper didn't last forever; she wanted it to be protected. She kept it in her nightstand. It couldn't be left out for others to see. Her friends would see and judge her; Tyler would be angry with her. He was made so easily jealous. She used to think he had no reason to be, she was loyal to him.

But she was more loyal to her heart. And in her heart, after these last two months, she knew she no longer loved Tyler romantically. She saw him as a friend; how could she explain this to him without making him hate her?

She watched Tyler. He was talking, and talking, and she couldn't pay attention. She checked her phone, they'd been here for half an hour and she'd hardly said anything. And sadly, she'd hardly heard a word he said.

She couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. She hadn't heard from him in quite some time. The saying of absence making the heart grow fonder, she was discovering to be true. She realized she missed him.

She missed his cocky smirk, and his genuine dimpled smile. She missed the sound of his voice, his spontaneity. Even though he was supposed to be evil, she missed the light that he found in life. His art, how he enjoyed everything for what it was or what it could be. Yes, he could be dark; but he could also be light. He was full of depth. And she was the only one to see it.

Then she noticed Tyler had stopped talking. She looked up and he was studying her face, his arms were crossed. There was a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok Care? You're not usually this quiet."

This was the time to tell him if there ever was one. _Please don't hate me… _"I've had a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

Caroline sighed. "Like… how things aren't the same between us anymore."

Tyler immediately looked pissed off. "It's because of him isn't it? I knew it. I knew it since the night I saw that picture he drew on your nightstand."

Caroline's mouth turned into a thin line. She couldn't deny it, and the truth made her feel guilty.

"Why do you automatically assume that? Could it not be that since he left and things have calmed down around here and everything is actually normal, that I've had time to focus on you and me? And I just don't like what I see anymore?"

Tyler leaned forward, putting his arms on the table and clasping his hands. "Is that why?"

Caroline looked down. "That's part of it."

"So what's the other part?"

She was silent, and couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'll take your silence as me being right."

"I'm sorry Tyler. I can't help how I feel, about you or him."

"You're going to regret this Caroline. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but when he's gotten tired of you or hurt you, you'll realize he was wrong and horrible for you. You'll want me back; you'll see how good we were together." He grabbed his coat and stalked away.

* * *

Klaus looked down at his drawing. No matter how many times he drew her, he could never do her beauty justice. He'd attempted hundreds of times in the last six months. He wished he had an actual picture to use, or could have her sit for him.

He picked up his phone, thinking again of contacting her. It was a desire that constantly plagued him. Every day, every hour; sometimes every minute. But he had decided to refrain. If she was to realize how she felt about him, it would be because of his silence and absence.

Some said loving another was their greatest experience. Those who believed that must have had reciprocation, because not having it was the worst feeling imaginable.

Klaus put his phone down, and returned to his drawing. A few strokes here for shadowing along her jaw line, and a curl in her hair there. He heard his phone vibrate.

His dead heart skipped a beat when he saw a message from her.

_Where in the world are you?_

His first thought was something was wrong. _I'm in New Orleans. Where are you?_

He stared at his phone for several minutes, willing it to buzz again. It was a full 20 minutes before receiving her reply. _I'm on my way there. Pick me up at the airport tomorrow?_

A smile he could not hide split his face.

_Of course Love. Send me the details._

Suddenly, tomorrow sounded fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please buckle your seat belts and put your seats in the upright position."

Caroline took a deep breath and picked at her cuticles, pushing them back as far as she could. A manicure sounded amazing. French tips were her favorite look, though not very practical. Eventually she would pull them off, not being able to stand the strange feeling and how it took her longer to do anything.

Having finished with her cuticles, she looked out the window. Klaus was probably at the airport waiting for her. The plane was supposed to land in about fifteen minutes, and while she'd been nervous the whole flight, she was getting more so by the minute. Excitement grew in her belly; she could feel that her heart rate was abnormally fast. Though she knew he would hear it, hopefully he wouldn't know why. As excited as she was, she was also nervous. Why was she here? The answer was simple; because she missed him. What did that mean? She honestly didn't know. Only time would tell.

Quickly pulling out her mirror, she redid her makeup and fluffed her hair. Klaus hadn't seen her in two months; she wanted to look her best. Questions kept going through her mind. What was she getting herself into? Obviously, she wanted this; or she wouldn't have been on this flight.

* * *

_Rushing around her room like a tornado, Caroline grabbed her favorite clothes, jewelry, and a couple pairs of shoes. Knowing Klaus, he would probably buy her a new wardrobe if she didn't bring much. In order to avoid that, she was taking two suitcases and a carry on bag. Not that she didn't like getting gifts; she just didn't want that to be a deciding factor. He was loaded; but she didn't want his money to have anything to do with her feelings. Some girls could be bought, but she would never be one of them. _

_ Opening up her dresser drawer, she picked up his framed drawing. After looking at it for a moment, she decided to take it with her. Once her friends realized she was gone, she didn't want anyone snooping through her things, especially Tyler. Who knew what he would be capable of in his anger. _

_ Her diary had been lying under the picture. There were so many unwritten stories she could never put between its pages. She put that in her bag as well. Every girl should have a safe place to put down her thoughts; even if those thoughts were burned later. Looking over at her jewelry box, she briefly chewed on her lower lip. Then she flashed over and opened it. On the bottom was the long blue box with the bracelet from Klaus._

_ She'd all but thrown the bracelet in his face that night at the ball. It had been several weeks after that she discovered it at the bottom of her jewelry box. At first she'd been angry, but a little flattered that he'd insisted she keep it. She hadn't said anything to him or anyone else about it. _

_ After putting on the bracelet, she twirled her wrist. It really was lovely; it made her feel beautiful. Looking at it reminded her that Klaus thought she was strong, beautiful, and full of light. She smiled._

_ It was important to let her mom know she'd be out of town for a while so she wrote her a note._

_**Mom,**_

_** I'll be out of town for a while, I'm not sure when I'll be coming back. I'll have my phone on me in case you need to reach me. Don't worry, I'm fine. No one is taking me, I'm going on my one free will. I've just got some things to figure out. I love you.**_

_**Caroline**_

_ Now that she'd left her mom a note, she needed to let her friends know she'd be leaving. Elena was the best bet; she was too involved with Damon to care. Stefan had all but disappeared after her choice and she really couldn't blame him. And Bonnie was out of town for the summer. _

_**Hey! I wanted to let you know I'll be out of town for a while, I'm not sure when I'll be back. Try to behave while I'm gone. ;)**_

_**Caroline**_

* * *

Caroline was still wearing the bracelet. It caught the light as she turned it this way and that way.

The plane landed and it seemed like an hour before she was able to grab her bag and get off the stuffy aircraft. Thankfully she'd had enough blood this morning; the last thing she (or anyone really) needed was her losing control in such a small space with no where to go.

Heading towards the baggage carousel, she had to force herself to walk at a human pace. She looked around for Klaus, and then heard him calling her name. Their eyes met; his face was beautiful, almost angelic with those dimples. Caroline was unable to keep the smile off her face.

Without thinking about it she walked up to him, dropped her bag, and threw her arms around him. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent; earthy, manly, wild. It took a second, but he wrapped his arms around her, and she squeezed him tighter, and he responded. She could feel his muscles and his strength, her stomach flipped. How did she ever deny how attractive he was, how much she wanted him? Craziness must have possessed her back then.

Their chests pressed against each other, and each could feel the rise and fall of the other's breath. Though she didn't want to, she pulled back and looked in his eyes. Her arms were still around his neck, he still held her waist. The questioning look on his face, he was surprised by her actions.

She was in his arms, and she liked it.

"Welcome to New Orleans Caroline."

"Thank you Klaus."

They were silent for a moment, just absorbing the other's company. Then she began to notice all the sounds around them, and remembered they were in a very public place. She pulled away. "I have a couple bags to pick up."

"Of course, you're a woman, I would expect no less."

"Well, you would know better then most," she said with a smile.

* * *

Klaus was surprised by Caroline's greeting. She seemed genuinely happy to see him. Then he saw the bracelet she was wearing. He couldn't help the joy and hope that rose in his chest. She was going to give him a chance after all. At least he really hoped she would.

Then she threw her bag down and wrapped her arms around him. At first he was caught off guard, but then he held her, and to his delight, she tightened her hold on him. So he responded. Even with all the noise around them, he was able to focus on the sound of her heartbeat. It was fast, and he doubted it was from exertion. Then her heart skipped a beat and his smile grew. She was genuinely happy to see him.

He wasn't sure why she was here, and while he was curious, he was just happy to be in her presence once again.

* * *

Once her bags came around, he grabbed them. "I'm quite positive these are heavier then the weight limit."

Caroline smirked. "You would be right, they are."

"And did you pay for it?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Caroline, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"What, that I compelled the attendant to forget?"

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You wouldn't be incorrect."

He leaned in and put his mouth to her ear. "Ah, so you are indeed a vampire."

"Shush! Someone could hear you!" Though she knew he'd said it quietly enough that any normal person couldn't.

Klaus leaned back a little, and looked in her eyes. Their noses were almost touching. "Worry not love, I shall not give away your secret." They collected her bags and walked towards his car. After putting her bags inside, Klaus opened the passenger door and helped her climb in. She didn't need his help of course, but he was a gentleman, and he accepted any chance to touch her.

After starting the car and leaving the parking lot he finally asked his question. "So, Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Looking out the window, she refused to meet his gaze. "I got bored." She smirked. "It was too quiet without you around."

"My presence is indeed hard to forget, and impossible to replace."

There was no need for a response, because he was right. "Has your head gotten bigger since I saw you last?"

"You tell me love."

It was time to change the subject. "So where do you live?"

"About ten minutes from here. I have a room prepared for you."

"Who else is living there?"

"There are just Elijah and myself. Our sister is off on a world tour."

Knowing Rebekah wouldn't be around made her feel relieved. They hadn't ever gotten along. If something were to happen between Caroline and Klaus, would that ever change?

After unloading the car, Klaus showed Caroline to her room. It was painted an off white. There was a huge king sized bed with a blue maroon comforter. She laughed when she saw the maroon fuzzy rug. There was an off white canopy that hung above the bed. It looked like she herself had decorated it. Completely romantic, her style, and she felt right at home.

"Is this Rebekah's room? I'm almost positive she'd hate to have me stay in it."

"No, this is your room."

"Why do you have a room for me?"

"Because you told me you were coming. I told you I prepared a room for you."

"I was expecting clean sheets on a bed and fresh towels. Not a room that you decorated for me."

"Are you displeased?"

Thinking it over for a moment, she realized she was anything but displeased. He had gone out of his way to make her feel at home. "No, I'm just surprised. Thank you."

"You're welcome Caroline. Why don't you unpack then meet me downstairs when you're done?"

"Ok." She smiled at him.

After Klaus walked away, she pulled out her cell and turned it on. There was a message from Elena that said _OK. _That was the reaction she'd been hoping for. There was also a message from her mom telling her to be safe.

Some upbeat music would help her unpack, so she put some on. Her clothes went in the empty dresser, her shoes in the closet. There was a desk to put her laptop on. She put her diary in the nightstand drawer. And she put Klaus' framed drawing by the lamp. There was no need to keep it hidden here, no one was judging her. It looked wonderful being displayed instead of being hidden.

After checking her reflection and running a brush through her hair, she was ready to meet Klaus.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far! If you do, please leave a review. They are much appreciated and provide encouragement to keep going.**


End file.
